In existing molded throttle body manifolds, a bracket for supporting cables is connected to the manifold by means of fasteners, such as bolts, which are threaded into inserts in the manifold. Assembly and disassembly of manifold-bracket arrangements of this type, requiring threading and unthreading of bolts or the like into their respective inserts, are labor intensive tasks.
Furthermore, it has not been possible to mold a throttle body that incorporates an idle air by-pass passage, since a closed tube of this sort cannot, as a matter of topology, be created via a molding process. Rather, idle air by-pass passages are believed to have been fabricated separately from the throttle body as a matter of necessity, resulting in more complex and costly manufacturing and assembly processes for these parts.